For SRAM cells, as the size of the cell shrinks, the Fin pitch scaling requires new processes to advance beyond the 14 nm node. This is made difficult as it requires self-aligned quadruple patterning (SAQP) and self-aligned double patterning (SADP), which are not always compatible. In order to reach 10 nm and 7 nm node sizes, current methods cannot scale the fin pitch small enough.
Therefore, it may be desirable to develop methods of fabricating semiconductor devices with a reduced, variable Fin pitch.